


Southwestern Wind

by night1947



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：OOC；一方伤残；ABO





	

“Jason!”

他听了好一会儿才听清隐约呼唤的人名，又过了一会儿才想通那是自己的名字。四周一片漆黑，他躺在一片杂乱的砖石上，硌得后背生疼。不间断的耳鸣和脑中昏沉的钝痛让他强迫自己侧过头，避免淹死在自己的呕吐物里。Jason急促的喘息着，终于察觉到口鼻中有烟血的金属味，尝到粗粝的沙石。他茫然的抹了一把脸，手臂上有隐隐的痛感，但并不强烈，双手握拳时指节间有血痂干裂的紧绷感，还好没有失去知觉。

想不起发生了什么才让他变成这样。但他还听得见持续的呼唤，可触到的壁障传来搬动石块的震动，他张了张嘴想要呼救，声音沙哑细弱连自己都难以听清。使不上力。Jason摸索着，庆幸腰带没有被压住，勉强翻找出一个口哨——上次家庭聚会的馈赠——然后吹了一下，再用力吹了一下。

尖锐的哨音在狭小的空间里震荡，同时腹部突然有剧痛上涌。他或许晕眩了两秒，死死克制住咳嗽的欲望，大口喘息着沙尘，终于匀下那口气。他终于听到头顶传来清晰的搬动的摩擦声。

四周一片漆黑。但有人在叫他的名字，握住了他半举着护住头部的手。

“Jason……”

他知道那是谁，嗅的出那是谁，但却分辨不出其中的情感。Jason努力回握住那只手。

“Batman，”他声音喑哑，气若游丝，还是竭力吐出回应，“我的腿没知觉了。”

 

Jason裹着层厚厚的毯子坐在壁炉边，听着Bruce跟他说明检查结果。伤口已经包扎好，而他因为轻度的感染有些低烧，显得精神不济。年长男性的述说如同一曲低沉的安眠曲调，更让他思绪晦暗。

他看着不知什么方向，心却飘到了窗外。Jason一直知道哥谭的冬天很冷，但从未直观的感受过。童年好歹曾有过母亲的庇护，当混混的时候则忙于生计，无心旁顾。再后来，他有了蝙蝠侠，冬日最寒冷的风被挡在斗篷外，他蜷缩在英雄的羽翼下，无知的在飞翔那刻祈愿自己也能化作那西南向的风，撞进蝙蝠侠的怀里，永远缠绕他，跟随他，帮他托起厚重的负担。Jason还记得整个人浸泡在他气息里的感觉，温暖又安全。然而他最终失去了他，等到他再次归来时，已学会将自己裹进厚实的衣物里，戴上头罩，与他搏命，自以为愤怒能抵御严寒。

而如今，他坐在韦恩大宅里，浸泡在Bruce的气息里，却像赤身站在风中，热血成冰。

Jason去碰Bruce的手，抓住他的食指，轻轻磨蹭每一处厚茧和伤痕。

“Jason，别放弃。”Bruce轻轻回握他的手，扩散的信息素里满是安抚，试图掩藏住疲惫。

“我没有放弃，Bruce。”他昂起头直视黑暗，朝着未知的方向露出笑容，“你知道的，就算是死亡也不能打倒我。”

然而他确实感到茫然。Jason愿意为Bruce放弃生命，只用付出失明和瘫痪的代价甚至让他觉得低廉。而在之后他又能做什么呢，他再无法战斗，不能充当后勤，黑暗包围着他，而他甚至无法起身逃离。Bruce还在对他说些什么，而Jason听不清那些低语，他感到从未有过的寒冷，Bruce的气息近在咫尺却让感到愈发疏离——即时他确信他绝不会放弃他，却仍旧开始恐惧。

Jason轻易分辨出Alpha的气息中掩藏的痛苦，他死死抓住Bruce的手，觉得那冷的像冰。他头痛欲裂，难以思考，不知道还有什么理由能让他留在Bruce身边。

除非。

Jason靠在椅背上，皱着眉难耐的喘气，黯淡的绿眸里浮上一层水迹，不知道自己的手烫的令人心惊。Bruce慌张的呼唤他的名字，抱起他想冲向医疗室，又被突然爆发的甜腻香气钉在原地。Jason当然看不见Bruce脸上的拒绝和压抑，只是伸手去抚摸记忆中的英俊眉眼。

“Bruce，我爱你。别离开我。”

他最叛逆的养子烧红了脸，露出绝不该出现在他脸上的哀求，失神的双目凝望着错误的方向，让他想起Jason毫不犹豫推开自己的记忆。

“标记我。”

他怀中的Omega发出引诱，声音微弱却仿佛心意已决。

Bruce皱着眉长长的叹出口气。Jason环住他的脖子靠在他肩上，像多年前那样，在得到许诺前就露出胜利的微笑。

他是如此了解他，无论过去还是将来。

Alpha可以强迫Omega，Omega同样可以控制Alpha。

就像没有多少Omega可以抵抗Alpha完全释放的信息素那样，同样没有多少Alpha可以抵抗Omega完全放开的气息。或为了生存，或为了掌控，谁也不知道欲望能爆发出多大的力量。

Bruce吻上Jason微张的苍白嘴唇，用力拥抱像是想将他嵌入怀中，Jason闻得到他气息的变化，竭力回应他的索求。年长的男人尽量温柔的将他抱到床上。

“Jason，”Bruce难以自制的亲上他的后颈，尖锐的犬齿轻轻刺伤皮肤，Jason配合的侧头让他舔舐那块埋藏腺体的肌肤。他开始喘息，体温上升，身体变得敏感而发烫，下身传来羞耻而难言的黏腻感，快感已急不可耐的扩散，充斥在血液所到之处。

“我不会标记你。”Bruce说，帮助Jason脱下外衣，盲目的青年似乎因空气中的凉意瑟缩颤抖，“首先，你现在情绪并不稳定；其次，你的身体承受不住；”他皱着眉几乎屏息，固执的忍耐想要抗拒天行，声音中含着颤动，“最后，我希望你在稳定后能重新考虑。”我们并不是最适合对方的伴侣。

“Bruce。”Jason扭动身体摆脱衣物组成的困境，仰头咬住咽下Bruce未说完的话，他完全陷入了发情期，激素足以让他无视命令，只想接近，只想拥抱，只想得到那片曾带来温暖的阴影，“别想那么多。”

谁还会比我们更相配呢？他在纠缠中想着，我们互相了解，见证成长，暂时的缺席也只能加深思念，你是Alpha，我是Omega，你是一切的起点，我来作为你的最终。相较于不似人类队友们，会伤害你的敌人们，我们才应是最完美的一环。

他们紧贴着对方，撕咬着拥抱，坚实的身体都掐出淤痕。Jason放松了身体任其摆布，Bruce明知他的双腿失去知觉，却更加小心触碰，谨慎轻触像是怕破坏梦境。他们接吻，粗喘压不住尖叫，信息素交融混合融为一体。Jason圈住Bruce的脖颈，高仰着头肆无忌惮的吐出嘶鸣。他们几乎同时攀上了顶峰。Bruce咬着牙在成结前退了出来，射出的浊液溅上两人的小腹，蹭出一片凉意。他不等Jason从发泄后的余韵中清醒，就轻轻拉起他，用力咬上青年的后颈，给了他一个暂时的标记。

虽然艰难，但Bruce确实抵抗住了Omega的诱惑。他从不希望给Jason造成阴影，哪怕青年早已丰满了自己的羽翼。

Jason依靠在Bruce怀中喘气，呼吸渐缓，热度退去，会开始觉得疲惫困倦，感到寒冷。他摸索着抓住Bruce的手，无法辨别是感到满足还是空虚，他听到Bruce轻声的叹息，闔上见不到光的眼睛。

 

在突然的发情消退后，Jason听从建议，服用了镇定的药物。他一直住在大宅中，内心只剩平和。并无血缘的兄弟们顾及他的感受，找了理由常驻在外，为他挡住一切可能存在的刺激。他日复一日的接受治疗，眼睛敷上一层又一层不知来源，但必定价值不菲的药物。他很快熟悉了盲文，在只闻柴火燃烧的死寂中抚摸一本又一本他曾经没来得及读完的著作。然后他听到了风声。

哥谭已入深冬，自西南而来的寒风吹拂卷去枯枝上积压的冰雪，Jason转动轮椅，将自己挪到窗边。他长久的望着落地窗的方向，直到突然意识到黑暗中浮现模糊的莹白。他难以置信的反复确认，惊喜的发觉双眼重获光感，但Jason仍害怕这只是错觉，甚至没不愿告知Bruce。他在大宅中一个人转着，逐渐明朗的视野让他逐渐能辨认一些东西。他停在镜子前，假装平静的凝视那双仍旧无神的绿色眼眸。

Bruce最近很忙，不是在外奔波就是在楼下研究，Jason知道他的付出，就愈发害怕只是永夜前的回光返照。他忍耐着等到了第二日，睁眼仍能见到光明，甚至更加清晰。Jason长久的看着许久未见的晴空，几乎被窗外的明光刺出泪水。他把自己挪上轮椅，只想立刻把这个消息告诉Bruce。

 

Jason循着Alpha的气息在长廊上找到Bruce，而他的模样甚至压抑住了Jason的欣喜，让他不自觉停下了前行。

英俊的年长者背对着他立在窗边，侧身站立几乎躲进厚重帷幕的阴影，他的神情平和而专注，几乎能看见罕见的喜悦，深蓝的眼瞳凝望进阳光里，却染上深沉的墨色，苍蓝如同深海。Bruce在注视着什么远去，目光望进阳光里，却像凝望着至深黑夜中唯一的烛火。

而Jason 看着他。他所爱的人很快察觉他的到来，Jason忽视他无意识遮掩窗户般的动作，只是看着他向他走来，微扬的嘴角都忘记抚平。

“Jason，怎么了？”Bruce拥抱他，让Jason能靠近他宽阔结实的胸膛，青年在他怀中没有嗅到任何多余的味道。于是他凑过去，给了Bruce一个柔软而纯粹的轻吻。

“我能看见了，Bruce。”

Jason身处冬日难得一见的暖阳中，绿色的眼瞳都透出浅清的光彩，他露出微笑，既不觉得温暖，也感受不到寒冷。

Bruce在那一瞬间露出了极为精彩的表情，介于狂喜和茫然之间，像是木偶突然学会大笑。他带Jason到楼下做了简单检查，确认他的视力恢复，身体确实开始好转。Jason看着他僵硬的表情，嗅到他活跃的信息素，几乎忍不住露出他惯用的带着不羁的笑容。

“Bruce，”他撑着头看着年长者在药剂和报告堆中转来转去，突然想叫他的名字，“Bruce。”

Bruce停下来等他讲下去，过了一会儿才醒悟这是Jason会干的恶作剧，他摇摇头几乎想要叹气，又在Jason下一次呼唤时回到他身边。

为了保证视力，Jason还得继续用药，但痛苦渐远，真切的甜蜜和喜悦盈满内心。Jason去勾Bruce的手，坚信自己被激素冲昏了头脑，才又会向蝙蝠侠讨要长久的标记。

“Jason。”Bruce深蓝的眼瞳与Jason罕见的任性目光长久的对视，而这次他未能等到许诺。

在长久的沉默里，他突然就醒悟了他在遥望着什么。

 

那天晚上Jason在客厅里坚持着等到蝙蝠侠归来，等Bruce回到楼上将他送回卧室。Jason憋了口气在心里，他想问，又发觉太过艰难。

暂时的标记随时间流逝愈发淡薄，甚至将要消失。空气里难以嗅到他所爱的Alpha的气息。而Bruce确认他躺好就替他关上了灯，准备离开。

“Bruce，你不喜欢Omega吗？”Jason挣扎着，最终还是问出了口，他看着他即将离去的背影。

年长者停在门口，站在黑暗与光的那道界限上，沉默着，久到他以为又不会得到回应，而Bruce最终低声回答，“我喜欢的，无关性别和费洛蒙。”

“别多想，晚安，Jason。”

Jason仰躺着闭上眼睛，听到他关门的声音，听话的想放空头脑。只要不去思索就不会感到痛苦。但他还是忍不住去回忆多年前的雪夜和泥泞，想是否从最初就是错误。他听到风声，夹杂枯枝摇曳被雪压塌的沉重断裂声，那些细弱的回想在他胸腔里扩散趁裹挟冰霜的风暴，让他感到虚弱，昏沉，意识到自己似乎发烧。

在难以维持的清醒中，他回忆起Bruce凝望进阳光的眼瞳，其中的欲望附着墨色，于是苍蓝深邃如海暗藏怒涛。嗅觉也仿佛突然变得敏锐，让他错觉闻到不应在他身边的人气息，他数着，有蝙蝠崽还年幼不懂控制的尖锐，Drake浮于表面的清甜，而Dick的气息太过浅淡，像是他们所爱的管家那样，永远被他人覆盖，而最后则是沉重的温暖。

Jason在黑暗中颤抖，仿佛听到叹息，有人拂过他的眼角抹去水迹，温柔的像是遥不可及的梦幻。他难以自控的想到泥土和青草的混香，想变成那段无暇时光中，自西南而来的寒风，在从人间消逝前能撞入他的怀中，跟随他，缠绕他，帮他托起沉重的负担。

“Jason，”有人在呼唤他的名字，“你总喜欢想太多，过去也是，现在也是。”

他确实的嗅到了记忆中的温暖气息，在轻柔的触碰中松懈，被拉入未知的长梦。

 

end


End file.
